


Safe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark caves and cemeteries frighten Cecilia while the Hook siblings search for buried treasure. Something else frightens her after Jasper Hook is enraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia trembled as she walked by many grave markers. They reminded her of the possibility of her own life ending during any moment. Cecilia remained near Midshipman James Hook and Captain Jasper Hook with a pirate crew. She turned to James. ‘’This island frightens me. We should return to your brother’s ship.’’

‘’You’ll be safe with me, my betrothed,’’ James said. He smiled at Cecilia to comfort her. 

Jasper approached a cave. He stood near it. He began to smile. ‘’I’ll find buried treasure. I will obtain every gold coin.’’ Jasper looked back as Cecilia scowled.

‘’I won’t step into the cave. It’s filthy! There are probably spiders in the cave,’’ Cecilia said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. After viewing James carrying Cecilia, Jasper and his crew entered the cave. He looked ahead as he wandered.

James kissed Cecilia’s face. ‘’You’re still safe, Cecilia,’’ he said. He watched as her eyes widened. After tilting his head to one side, he glanced at his boot. James saw why Cecilia was frightened again. He viewed a spider near his boot. 

James walked by the spider and smiled again. ‘’You won’t have to view the spider another time, Cecilia,’’ he said. His eyes became wide after Cecilia shrieked. Concern filled them. James viewed tears forming in Cecilia’s eyes. ‘’Another spider?’’ he asked.

Cecilia shook her head. Many tears ran down her face. ‘’A SPECK OF DIRT IS ON MY DRESS!’’ Cecilia shrieked. She viewed one of her betrothed’s eyes widening.

Jasper faced James and Cecilia as he scowled. He trembled uncontrollably. He revealed a sword. Jasper heard Cecilia and James while they gasped. That was when he approached them. ‘’Corpses are never loud,’’ Jasper said.

James ran out of the cave. He looked back as Jasper pursued him. After looking ahead, he found himself by grave markers. James ceased running. He focused on the trembling woman. ‘’We should be safe here,’’ he said.

James gasped again after Jasper approached him. His brother’s sword was the last thing he and Cecilia saw.

 

The End


End file.
